


It’s to late to apologize

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “It’s to late, Derek. Some things aren’t excusable.”





	It’s to late to apologize

“It’s to late, Derek. Some things aren’t excusable.” Reid said, throwing his hands in the air frustratedly while staring at his now ex boyfriend.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“You didn’t mean to?” He laughed, looking incredulously at him.

 

“Yes. I didn’t mean to. I never wanted to do it.” Morgan told him.

 

“And that’s the fourth lie you told me in the last three minutes.” Reid muttered under his breath.

 

“You cheated on me, Morgan and if you really didn’t mean to, you never would have done it. I’m not good at understanding other people’s emotions and most of the time I don’t know when someone is joking and when not but that doesn’t make me stupid, Derek. I can see it in your eyes, that you meant to sleep with her. It wasn’t the first time you did it but you never thought that I would find out about it, hm?” Spencer said and Morgan let out the breath he had been holding, looking apologizing at his ex, confirming everything Reid just said.

 

Spencer disapprovingly shook his head and took a deep breath, forcing his emotions down.

 

“Just go, Derek. It’s to late to apologize now. I hope that she’ll be able to give you everything I couldn’t give you. Maybe you’ll be happy with her because even after everything you did, you deserve to be happy.” He said, trying to smile at him which didn’t work but before the tears were able to fall, he turned around and walked away from the man who even after everything he did, is still everything for him.


End file.
